The Lost Daughter Of The Sea
by Lioness1997
Summary: The whole world was about to change for a certain little girl who woke up to devastation. Being the only survivor of a vicious pirate attack she now has to place her trust in a clumsy clown and a rude child. Little did she know she would learn to love them like the family she could no longer remember. Having amnesia really sucked.


**Lets get all this legal crap out of the way.**

_**I do not own one piece or its characters**__**.**_** I only own my OC Emi; I came up with this story from a dream that I had. **_**(I know, original right.)**_** This will not follow the whole story line of one piece; however I will mention a few arc's in my story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.💖 Also, this is only the second story I've attempted so don't judge me to hard and yes my grammar is awful...sorry.**

**Prologue**

As I slowly regained consciousness the first thing I felt was pain along with a horrible smell assaulting my nose. My body felt so heavy I didn't want to move; I opened my hazy eyes and realized I was in a dark alley. What I saw before me was a total massacre there were bodies everywhere; The smell was so strong I wanted to puke, but I hold it in and breathe through my mouth a couple times to calm my racing heart. There was blood splattered all over the walls, my clothes, and even in my hair. An unbearable pain shot through my head I reached my hand up to hopefully ease the pain, but when I touched my head I noticed that I was bleeding. I didn't know what to do or where to go, how did I get hurt? What happened here? There were so many questions and I didn't know any of the answers. Was there anyone who could help me?

I eventually gathered enough of my strength to crawl myself out of the gore pit of an alley and search for help. As soon as I could stand up straight I was able to get a good look around; What I found was what I assumed used to be my home. Which was nothing more than a pile of rubble and ash now. I noticed a man not far from where I was so I decided to approach him. I didn't have much left to lose except my life and I was half dead already so I took the risk of revealing myself.

Excuse me? I called out with a small wavering voice. Can you help me?

The surprised man turned to me. He had amber eyes with makeup decorating his face, With a big black coat covering his broad shoulders a red hat covered his shaggy blonde hair with small hearts on the ends of its strings, and I almost broke my neck trying to look up at him, because he was so freakishly tall. My vision was starting to darken and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to stand. I guess I was more hurt than I originally thought; I felt the darkness surround me and as I began to collapse long arms grabbed me and carefully lifted me off the ground, I knew it was weird, but I felt oddly safe and content as I let myself fall into his embrace; With the smell of tobacco replacing the smell of death everything faded away as I was carried off to an unknown destination barely holding on to what life I had left.

I once again opened my eyes to a new and unfamiliar place. I could smell the salt water and hear the sound of the ocean. As I sat up, I noticed that most of the blood was cleaned from my skin and my wounds were poorly wrapped. The room I was in was a little cramped, but it wasn't to bad considering the current situation. As I looked around I noticed a man in the corner of the room, It was the same man from before.

Hello, I said. Um-mm...Thank you for healing me. I don't know what I expected him to say, but the silence was deafening.

what's your name? he asked.

I don't remember my name. I answered truthfully. I can't seem to remember anything about my life before today. My words were becoming quieter and quieter as I spoke and tears were threatening to fall. Suddenly the door opened and a boy walked in; He wore a fluffy white hat with black spots, his eyes were a steely grey color, and he had white patches all over his skin. He didn't look much older than myself.

Amnesia can be common for a person in your situation, by the looks of the island. you must have went through a traumatic event which caused your subconscious mind to bury your memories; Not to mention the head wound you received. I wouldn't worry too much about your memories though. I know I wouldn't; His last sentence was barely a whisper, However, I still managed to hear it.

If you don't mind I'm here to check your bandages. I know this clumsy oaf isn't any good at wrapping wounds. So I'm here to fix them.

Hey! I was trained in first aid I can wrap a wound you brat. She was just too small.

Ya, ya whatever.

The boy approaches you calmly. You notice a sad look in his eyes as he peels back the loose bandages to tighten them properly.

What are your names? And where am I? If you don't mind my asking.

I'm Law and that idiot is Cora-San. You heard the sound of teeth grinding behind Law, but you ignored it. Law had just finished re-wrapping your arms and moved to your head wrappings. It was silent for a few seconds then he continued his explanation. We are in a cabin we found on the shore it was hidden from the town so it's the only house not burned or torn down. We were sailing by and we saw the smoke this island isn't on any of our maps so we don't know what it's called.

Oh…do you know what happened here?

Everything was already destroyed by the time we got here. Cora-San said. The only thing left alive was you, but my guess would be pirates. I understand that you might be having a hard time adjusting to all of this it can be scary, but you are free to join Law and myself to the next island if you wish. We are looking for a doctor who can cure Law of his disease so far every island has disappointed us.

Shut up idiot it's none of her business! Law said tossing an angry glare at Cora-San. Law finished tightening all of your bandages and huffed out a frustrated breath. I'm going to find food you're probably hungry right?

Just then your stomach made a loud growling noise. If you don't mind that sounds great.

Cora-San took that moment to laugh.

What's so funny idiot! Law screamed.

I've never seen you be so kind Law it's just strange to see is it possible that you have a little crush.

That's not it idiot just stay out of it! Law went for the door and before he closed it he turned around and looked at me with sad eyes and left.

Don't worry about Law he's all bark. If you are going to be joining us we need to give you a name.

A name? Yes I suppose you're right that does make sense. Just then Law returned with a tray of dry foods, placing them on the bed beside you. This is all I could find for now it should hold you over till we can find something better.

Thank you for everything you have done for me. I know I would have died if you didn't help me. You couldn't stop the tears as they fell the shock of recent events finally caving in you couldn't hold them back anymore.

Cora-sans eyes widened for a second before he approached your bed side and knelt beside you. He reached a long arm out to pat your hair as he said don't cry Emi-Chan it will be okay in time. If you're ever sad just smile and everything will be fine in the end.

Emi? You said as you slightly tilted your head. I like that name thank you Cora-San. 


End file.
